Histoire de rire
by Saral
Summary: Une histoire pour rire avec comme base le couple hermione severus et comme il y'a des références a certaines prtiques mais juste leger ej met PG 13 au cas ou


C'est le défi «100 mots c'est une blague » de HRFRHO qui m'a fait écrire cette petite histoire.  
Pour ceux qui ont lut blague d'Hermione passez à après les

Enfin la seconde série car je remet les 100 mots de la première partie.

Les personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais a JK Rowling

Dommage y'en a deux sympathiques ;) Enfin passons à l'histoire.

* * *

"C'est une blague!" S'exclament Ron et Harry.

Non leur dit la jeune femme qui a l'air embêtée devant eux.

"Je suis enceinte et je ne sais qui est le père car je partage la lit de Draco et Severus."

Les deux garçons sont au bord de l'évanouissement mais se retiennent pour l'aider

Elle a l'air gênée puis soudain elle se met à rire.

Ils soupirent soulagées "Hermione"

"Mais non je sais qui est le père, je ne suis qu'avec Severus." Dit elle sérieusement et visiblement ravie.

Ils s'évanouissent dans le salon de sa maison ou les trois étaient réunis.

* * *

« Je vais leur préparer du thé ça va leur faire du bien. » Dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et l'air un peu ailleurs, vers la cuisine.

Une jolie petite cuisine de couleur verte claire sur les murs et aux meubles en bois noirs avec reflets rouge.

Elle met de l'eau dans une bouilloire qui fait chauffer l'eau magiquement et amène sur la table un plateau avec 4 tasses avec leurs sous plat et des biscuits.

Elle verse l'eau dans une théière après y avoir placer du thé vert. Lorsqu'elle regarde le résultat elle sourit en sentant deux mains entourant possessive ment mais doucement sa taille. La vibration de l'air qu'elle avait senti peut avant l'avait averti de son arrivée.

« Que font Monsieur Weasley et Potter étendus dans le salon ? » Lui demande une voix douce à l'oreille.

« Je leur ai dit pour nous trois. » Répond t'elle avec un sourire en se retournant.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oh tu sais je suis d'humeur taquine alors je leur ai joué une petite blague. »

« Oui ? »

« Je leur ai fait croire au départ que je partageait mon lit avec toi et ton filleul et que donc je ne savait pas qui était la père ce qui m'ennuyait. » Souriant.

Il sourit aussi. « Je vais aller les réveiller. »

Il se dirige dans le salon tandis que la jeune femme fait léviter le plateau dans la salle à manger.

Grande avec des murs crème, un sol de marbre blanc avec des veines grises et des meubles vert et marron foncé.

Il s'accroupit sans se pencher et dit d'une vois douce car il a un peu pitié du jeune homme.

Monsieur Ronald Weasley le thé vous fera du bien, levez vous et il vous sera servit. Cette pitié ne fut pas une bonne idée car Ron en jeune homme en pleine forme entendant une voix plutôt sympathique dans son sommeille rêva jeune personne à son goût et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son professeur cela lui fit l'effet d'un torrent glacé.

« Ahhhhhghhhhhhhhhh ! »

Hermione à ce cri passe la tête par la porte en chêne pour voir son amant un peu sceptique face a un Ron encore le souffle court et a un Harry se reveilant.

« Le thé est servit messieurs. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. (ndla : oui elle sourit beaucoup mais bon il faut la comprendre elle est enceint de l'homme de sa vie ).

Ils s'assoient à table Severus à coté de sa chère et tendre, Harry et Ron en face.

Ils commencent à boire et le sévère professeur Snape parle froidement. « Hermione vous a mis au courant pour notre enfant donc j'en viendrait au but de cette réunion, Elle désire vous avoir comme témoin pour notre mariage. »

Les garçons sourient. « Avec plaisir. » répondent-ils.

Elle leur sourit ils boivent un peu encore. « Et Draco sera là. » Elle marque une petite pose en voyant ses amis s'étouffer.

« Ainsi que Minerva pour Severus. » Achève t'elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Son amant lève les yeux au ciel se demandant certainement si il la supportera longtemps avec cette humeur taquine et si du coup il ne devrait pas mieux partir.

(ndla méchant Sevi, méchant vv).

Les deux garçons la regarde un peu fâchés puis hochent la tête.

« Cela se passerai quand ? » demande Harry.

« Cet automne, j'ai envie d'un mariage en automne. » Répond Hermione.

Severus se contente d'acquiescer.

« De 3 à 6 mois donc » dit harry.

« Pour être précise se sera en décembre. » Hermione.

« Et vous avez déjà une idée du lieu et du nombre d'invités ? » Harry.

« Venise comité assez restreint enfin de mon coté. » Dit Severus avec un air renfrogné.

« Pour moi aussi a part qu'il y a la famille Weasley au complet. » Ajoute Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

« Je confirme ça fait du monde avec mes frères et sœur et leurs familles. » Ron souriant.

« Qui a eu l'idée de Venise ? » demande Harry.

« C'est une sorte de tradition dans la famille de ma mère. » répond Severus le visage fermé.

« Et c'est si beau que j'ai tout de suite accepté. » Hermione.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à mettre au point aujourd'hui. » Severus.

« Nous avons décidé de placer cet cérémonie sous l'ad vitam aeternam. » dit Hernione. (ndla : désolée mais ça sonnait bien ).

Ron ouvre de grands yeux étonnés et Harry demande ce que c'est.

« Cela veut dire que vous mes témoins serez par un sort obligé de ressentir ou non mais réellement que ce mariage est vraiment ce que je souhait et, ce qui me convient, les témoins de Severus en ferons autant pour lui. Cela a aussi comme effet comme le nom l'indique de lier les époux ad vitam aeternam et aussi en fait au delà pour aider leur enfant. Il y aura une sorte de protection sur nos enfants grâce à cela.

« Et bien comme je te connaît et en voyant les sourires sur tes lèvres je ne peut qu'agréer ce mariage de tout mon cœur même si j'ai encore quelques doutes sur le marié mais cela certainement que parce que je ne le connais que très peu mais vu ton bonheur je lui fait confiance. » Dit ron.

Les deux amants le remercient d'un sourire de ces paroles.

Harry qui se remet de la surprise d'apprendre qu'il existait quelque chose dans le genre dit finalement « Bien dit, je suis du même avis. »

« Alors disons que dans une semaine vous irez voir un mage pour la partie de la cérémonie qui fera de vous les témoins de Hermione. » Severus.

« Oui. » Les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Je pense alors que nous pouvons aller à Poudlard où Minera nous attend pour la réunion. »

Ils disent tous au revoir à la jeune femme qui a pris ce jour de congés de son travail de recherche pour cette annonce. Et se dirigent vers Poudlard où une surprise les attend.

(Ndla : je sais ça fait fin à la « à suivre » de séries mais j'en avait envie .)

Espérant que cela aura égaillé votre journée, même si je me rend compte que ce n'est pas extraordinaire. Toutes les remarques d'ailleurs sont les bienvenues.


End file.
